the day in the life of a csi
by LillyWhitneyMiller 100
Summary: the miniture series chronicles: How meg would react if her friends parents died


it was a typical day at the crime lab or so we thought. We were on the verge of catching a serial killer. Sara was in DNA with Warrick. Nick and Greg were in the A/V lab. And Grissom and Catherine were in the field collecting more evidence on the killer. Jim Brass and the newest of them all Meghan were talking to what they thought was the killer (but they were not sure).

Interrigation Room

Jim: How many bodies are their Anthony.

Anthony: Like I said man, I don't have a clue on what you're talking about.

Jim: How about I throw you into the wall, maybe you will talk.

Anthony: Do I have a right for a lawyer

Meghan: Yes you do, is that what you want

Anthony: Yes, i'm keeping quiet until they get here

Outside the interrigation room

Jim: I can't believe he called for a lawyer

Meghan: Well you did tell him you were going to throw him into a wall

Jim: So you're on his side

Meghan: We don't know if he even did it Jim. we couldn't even find the murder weapon

just then warrick brown walked up to them

Jim: Hey Warrick, I think Meg's on the suspects sign

Meghan: All I said was we don't know if he even did this

Warrick: She's right Jim, we can't convict someone unless theirs a murder weapon

Jim: So we let this idiot go

Meghan: We can't keep him here if we don't have evidence, I'll go tell him were letting him go

she walked into the interrigation room

Meghan: Mr Rogers, were sorry for the what my college said, you can leave at anytime

he got his things and left

all of a sudden her cellphone rang

Meghan: Sanders

O'Riley: Hey Meg, we have a 420, and a 410

Meghan: Were is it

O'Riley: 29 henderson way

Meghan: We'll meet you there

she hung up

Warrick: Whats up Meg

Meghan: O'Riley called we have a 420 and a 410 at the same place.

Warrick: I'll tell the team

he walked off

At 29 henderson way

Warrick: What the

Nick: My thoughts exactly

Catherine: What do we have here O'Riley

O'Riley: the victims name is Anthony Rogers and his wife Krissy

Nick: You said 410

O'Riley: Their daughters still alive, Her names

Meghan: Her names Tammy Rogers

they looked at her

Catherine: Meg

Meghan: I went to school with her

commercial

O'Riley: Meg because you know her so well, would you be able to talk to Tammy

Meghan: No prob

they walked over

Tammy: Meg is that you

Meghan: Long time no see

Tammy: It's been ages

Meghan: I know, sorry about your parents

Tammy: It was bound to happen

O'Riley: Ok. So were going to ask some questions about what happen

Tammy: Oh i no, i've done this before, or i should say me and Meg have done this before

O'Riley gave her a funny look

Meghan: Tammy can you tell me what happened when you got home

Tammy: I drove home around 2:30 and walked into the house, my parents were not downstairs, so i looked around, I walked upstairs and found them dead

Meghan: Anything else

Tammy: Yeah, I called Amanda but she's not answering her phone

O'Riley: How old is Amanda

Tammy: 18 years old

Meghan: She's in school right

Tammy: She was suppose to

Meghan: O'Riley can you hold down the fort while I track her down

O'Riley: Sure

at John F K School

she knocked at the principals door

Anne: Can I help you

Meghan: I'm looking for Amanda Rogers

Anne: She in the library

Meghan: Do you know were the library is

Anne: It's down the hall on the left

50 seconds later

Jessica: Is their something i can help you with

Meghan: I'm looking for Amanda Rogers

Jessica: Over their

Meg walked over to were Amanda Gray is

Amanda: Meg is that you

Meghan: We need to talk

they walked out

Amanda: What's going on

Meghan: I have to take you to Tammy

they got into the car

20 minutes later

Nick: Sis you left us hanging

Meghan: knew you could take it

Warrick: Ouch

he began to laugh

Meghan: What did i miss

Warrick: Besides Sanders getting chased by a dog outside

Nick: Catherine's in the living room

she walked into the living room

Catherine: Were did you go

Meghan: Went to go get the younger sister

Catherine: You know you didn't have to do that

Meghan: I know

later in autopsy

Nick: What do we have here doc

Meghan: Besides Nicks ego

Nick: Hey

Dr. Al Robbins: You 2 are not going to like what i'm about to tell you

Nick: Try us doc

Dr. Al Robbins: Mr and Mrs Rogers were not murdered, they died of natural causes . I'm sorry Meg I know they were you're friends

Meghan: Don't worry about it doc, I knew it was going to happen one day

Nick: What was wrong with them

Meghan: They had cancer

Nick: Both of them

Meghan: Yeah

later at the lab

Tammy: Did you find something

Meghan: You're parents were not murdered

Tammy: What do you mean, are you saying they killed themself.

Meghan: No our corenor said they died because of their cancer

Amanda: Was it painful

Meghan: They problebly didn't feel anything at all

Amanda: So what's going to happen to us

Meghan: I called you're aunt, she's going to come pick you 2 up

she got up

Tammy: Thank you Meg

Meghan: Don't worry about it, it's my job

she walked to the break room

Nick: Meg are you going to be ok

Meghan: Yeah i'll be ok

Catherine: Anyone want to go out for breakfast

everyone got up and left

the end for now


End file.
